


Relationship Goals

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [38]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Office, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sheska is happy with her life.
Relationships: Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Relationship Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Love for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) and drama at [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets**

Sheska sat in the break room listening to the other girls complain about their relationships. Winry said they were jealous of what she and Sheska had together. If even the smallest amount of what the others were saying was true she believed her girlfriend. They may have had a few disagreements but nothing like these girls were talking about. She was glad they were past all of the childish games and teenage drama. She decided to stop and pick up the awful spicy chicken Winry loved so much for dinner and her own favorite cake. Compromises show you love someone.


End file.
